Never Ending
by Drarrinz
Summary: It was a normal day in Dillydale, until someone suggested skydiving. Two of the Mr. Men were pulled along against their own free will...
1. Falling Out of a Plane

_**Never Ending**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the Mr. Men or Little Misses in this story…_

* * *

It started out as a normal day in Dillydale; the Mr. Men and Little Misses were being themselves, some of them enjoying their day while others refused to show what they were feeling. 

The weather was not too cool, nor was it too hot; the temperature seemed just right. There were no rainclouds in the sky, but only the occasional small or medium normal clouds would slowly fly overhead.

It would have remained a normal day, but after someone suggested skydiving, the majority of Mr. Men and Little Misses decided to take part in the activity. The minority of Mr. Men and Little Misses who remained behind decided to go their own ways.

Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine were assigned as the pilots of the plane, as they seemed to be the only ones capable of keeping the aircraft in the sky without mistakes.

Only two of the Mr. Men were held to the activity against their own free will…

* * *

_Why?_

I stared nervously as Miss Helpful relayed the instructions and safety rules about skydiving. I felt myself zoning in and out, hearing bits and pieces of the instructions and safety rules.

"…And don't pull on your parachute release too quickly; the parachute will get tangled and you'll fall like a rock."

There was a long pause.

"Just tryin' to be helpful."

I heard Mr. Quiet mutter something about her not being very helpful, almost making me laugh. I held back my laughter, making sure that I didn't make any sounds.

"So, who'll go first?"

Nobody raised their hand –

"We'll go first!"

Everyone turned to see Miss Daredevil waving her right arm frantically. She grabbed one of Mr. Quiet's arms, pulling him next to her.

"Mr. Quiet and I will go first, Miss Helpful!"

Mr. Quiet's eyes went white, obviously shocked. I could sense the panic slowly seeping into him as he shook his head quickly, not wanting to go with Miss Daredevil. He was muttering as loud as he could that he didn't want to go, protesting against Miss Daredevil's choice for him.

However, Miss Helpful didn't seem to hear him; instead, she nodded and handed them two harnesses, giving them one last bit of safety advice. I wasn't listening; I was looking at Mr. Quiet, who was looking around for something, anything, to help him get away from Miss Daredevil.

His white eyes met my concerned ones, looking at me pleadingly. I reached out and started to say something –

"Woohoo!"

The words died in my mouth. I was too late; Miss Daredevil held on tight to Mr. Quiet's arm and jumped out of the airplane. I could hear his quiet scream as he plummeted to the ground, pulled down by Miss Daredevil.

Everyone watched as the pair slowly disappeared from view. We turned to look at Miss Helpful, who just smiled.

"Who's next?"

Mr. Bounce raised his hand.

"I'd like to be going next, Miss Helpful."

Miss Helpful handed him a harness. Mr. Bounce waved to us before saying in his strange accent, "Hello! Goodbye!"

He jumped, screaming happily as he fell.

One by one, Little Misses and Mr. Men jumped from the aircraft, soon leaving me alone with Miss Helpful and Mr. Tickle.

"Which one of you is goin' next?"

I nervously glanced at Mr. Tickle. He just smiled at me, as if reassuring me that everything would be fine.

"…_Um…I…I think I want to stay here in the airplane until – "_

Mr. Tickle frowned for a second, but then perked up and smiled. I felt my eyes turn white.

_Oh, no…he's not…_

"I think someone needs a tickle!"

I dashed around the plane to avoid his long arms. Unfortunately, I tripped over his long arms as they turned around to tickle me and I fell out of the plane.

As I fell, I started screaming. I didn't have a harness. And I doubted that Miss Helpful would get the plane to catch me.

I weighed my fate. I was either going to get seriously injured or die.

At these thoughts, I screamed louder.

After a few seconds, I started to feel light-headed.

Soon, I was barely aware of anything else around me except for my screams and the ground getting closer at an incredible speed.

My last thought before darkness consumed me was:

_Why me?_

* * *

Whoever guesses who this mysterious Mr. Man is, they get a cookie.

Also, I _will_ be continuing this.


	2. A New Start

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the Mr. Men or Little Misses in this story…_

* * *

"…will…okay?"

"…condition…"

…_Voices…?_

I felt myself slowly regaining consciousness.

"We will keep him under observation. He should heal within a few weeks."

"…Thank you, Mr. Happy."

The sound of footsteps slowly faded away. I opened my eyes slowly.

…_Where am I?_

My eyes adjusted to the light, and I could see where I was. The walls and ceiling were white. It felt as if this place was familiar…

I clenched my fists slightly and felt a soft material underneath my fingers. It was some sort of cloth, but I didn't need to look down to see that I was on a bed. I tilted my head slightly to the left. Someone was sitting at my side, covering their eyes. The person had a hat on their head, and their body was orange.

"…_Mr. Tickle…?"_

He quickly looked up, surprised.

"Mr. Bump, you're awake!"

I nodded slightly. Mr. Tickle smiled.

"That's great!"

I smiled weakly.

"_Yeah…"_

There was a short pause.

"I think you could use a tickle…"

My eyes widened.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

His arms stretched and his fingers wiggled. As soon as his fingers made contact with my body, I gasped.

_Gah! No! Stop!_

A sudden surge of pain shot through me. Mr. Tickle's tickling didn't tickle. Instead, it caused immense pain to race through my body.

My eyes closed tightly and I clenched the sheets of the bed. All I could feel was wave after wave of intense pain.

Suddenly, the pain became a dull ache. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Tickle looking frightened and concerned.

"Mr. Bump, are you okay? Say something!"

I realized that I was panting. I tried to take deep breaths, calming down.

"Mr. Bump…I…I didn't realize…"

"_I…I'm fine…"_

There was a long pause.

"_Mr. Tickle…out of curiosity…why did you come to visit me?"_

Mr. Tickle frowned.

"Well, you're always getting hurt…Nobody seems to notice how much pain you go through. I just thought that someone should actually care about you when you get into accidents."

I stared at him, shocked. It was true that nobody seemed to notice the pain that I felt every day.

"You're the most accident prone man in Dillydale…Miss Whoops is pretty accident prone, too, but I haven't seen her get hurt. Miss Calamity is also accident prone, but she does get hurt sometimes…just not as bad as you."

He turned away.

"I'm sorry about making you fall out of the airplane earlier…"

I continued to stare at him.

_He…he actually cares…_

I reached out the best I could and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_I had no idea that you cared about me."_

He turned back to look at me, still frowning.

"Well…will you forgive me?"

I smiled.

"_Yeah…I forgive you."_

His frown instantly turned into a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Bump…Hey, maybe when you heal, we could do something together."

I laughed a little.

"_Sure. You can even give me a tickle afterwards."_

He grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

_What did you readers think?_

_I will continue this. Also, HinataFan gets a cookie._


End file.
